Up to 40% of cotton grown is wasted between the harvest and the manufacturing of garments and textiles. In the past, most of this waste went directly into landfills or was incinerated. By recycling cotton waste, not only can landfill space be conserved, but the amount of land, water, energy, pesticides, and human labor that goes into cotton production can be reduced.